


lovedrug.

by literarygalaxies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Heavy Petting, Licking, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, enjoy enjoy enjoy, koga gets off on getting called girly, koga is a huge crybaby, set in !! so koga is eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/pseuds/literarygalaxies
Summary: This was the sweetest delirium, he felt as if he didn’t have control of his own body as his hips steadily bucked up into Kaoru’s hand. Koga felt his eyes roll back and could hear the painful gasp that left him when Rei’s cold hands found their way to his nipples. The silver haired boy could do nothing but squirm, helplessly shaking his head as he pleaded, “T-too much, Sakuma-senpai..! Too much..!”In stark contrast to his unspoken request, Rei’s mouth had latched onto one of the sensitive buds and Koga was sobbing. He could vaguely feel his legs kicking, entire body nearly fighting the overwhelming pleasure. Kaoru simply wrapped a strong arm around his waist and Koga felt  a little more grounded, more complacent. The youngest leaned into the hold, more half sobbed moans fell  from his lips._________________________________________Koga stops by to see Kaoru & Rei while they’re back for a visit and gets his world utterly rocked.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	lovedrug.

**Author's Note:**

> hi enstars fandom 🥺 ive been here for over a year now but finally have the courage to write for something new for the first time so forgive me for any mistakes. comments & feedback are always appreciated !!🖤🖤

Koga felt uncomfortably close to both losing his sanity  _ and  _ his dignity in this moment, two pairs of roaming hands groped him without reserve. Rei’s tongue was in his mouth and Kaoru’s eager mouth was happily exploring his sweat slicked skin, the youngest’s breaths came out in hot and heavy puffs. Koga theoretically couldn’t tell  _ anyone _ when exactly he became so pliant under Rei as it was too embarrassing to admit he always had been.

Kaoru, on the other hand, somehow smoothly transitioned from the world’s shittiest upperclassman to screwing him on a regular basis and Koga, for the life of him, could not remember neither how nor when. Though, truly he’s grateful that being spoiled like this was never too hard earned. A jut of the hips or a roll of the eyes with a little too much attitude—he was rewarded by being pressed between the aforementioned men.

Kaoru’s broad chest was pressed into the silver haired boy’s back, one of his hands practically fondled Koga’s thigh as the other teased the aching bulge in the boy’s ripped jeans. Koga’s chest was pressed up against Rei’s, a product of both the blonde’s crowding and his back involuntarily arching from pleasure. Koga’s nipples were sensitive and overstimulated from the rough fabric of his shirt, making him mewl with every shudder that racked through his body.

Rei’s hands were just as—if not more—daring than Kaoru’s, one happily groped and nothing short of fondled his ass, the other grabbed at his chest as if there was anything there for purchase. Koga hated how much he enjoyed having his chest toyed with, a burning feeling swam in his cheeks. It was somewhat amazing to the guitarist how easily he became drunk off of the concoction of shame and arousal, he’d hoped to build up somewhat of an immunity but he was a third year now and still helpless. 

It’s why the nickname ‘vampire bastard’ was so fitting for this ebony haired temptress, the way Koga felt thick heat when their eyes simply met—it had to be the most devilish of curses. “Sakuma-senpai…” Koga moaned, slurred as drool ran down his chin. The smallest still coherent part of his brain cursed the way that title always seemed to pour out of his mouth. No matter how much he inwardly cursed and insulted Rei during these moments, all that ever left his mouth were desperate songs of praise and adoration.

Maybe his inability to lie was yet another part of the Sakuma family’s otherworldly influences.

Apparently his thoughts were once again leaking from his desperate lips, his call to Rei morphed into a mantra. Kaoru, however, didn’t take kindly to being forgotten and laced a rough hand though silver locks. Koga whined, it tapered off into a whimper as he felt Rei’s fangs puncture his throat. “Saku..!” the guitarist couldn’t manage to get any further, eyes snapping shut as his body pulled tight like a bow.

Koga could feel his fingernails dig into his palms as lights shot behind his eyes, desperate whines bubbled up out of him. Thick ropes of white coated his boxers, he trembled all over while he gasped for air. What brought him back down to earth was hearing a chorus of dark chuckles and endearingly humiliating coos of “wanko”. 

“Wanko-chan is the cutest like this~.” Kaoru purred into his ear, long fingers slipped into Koga’s boxers and wrapped around his already re-hardening member. “What a mess~, such a wet doggie in heat…” Kaoru commented on the sheer amount of cum and precum that coated his hand. 

“Hah, Ka-Kaoru..!” Koga  _ finally _ rasped and it was like heaven to the blonde’s ears. He slowly started to pump, relishing in Koga’s high pitched chirps of pleasure as he could feel the younger boy’s hands twist into the sides of his stomach. Koga felt dizzy, his head was spinning in euphoric pleasure and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. He’d just cum and yet he was shamefully desperate for more—every fiber of his being called out for more, more,  _ more. _

This was the sweetest delirium, he felt as if he didn’t have control of his own body as his hips steadily bucked up into Kaoru’s hand. Koga felt his eyes roll back and could hear the painful gasp that left him when Rei’s cold hands found their way to his nipples. The silver haired boy could do nothing but squirm, helplessly shaking his head as he pleaded, “T-too much, Sakuma-senpai..!  _ Too much..!” _

In stark contrast to his unspoken request, Rei’s mouth had latched onto one of the sensitive buds and Koga was  _ sobbing.  _ He could vaguely feel his legs kicking, entire body nearly fighting the overwhelming pleasure. Kaoru simply wrapped a strong arm around his waist and Koga felt a little more grounded, more complacent. The youngest leaned into the hold, more half sobbed moans fell from his lips. 

For just a moment, the overwhelming assault on his nipples stopped and Koga could feel a hot tongue lick a stripe up his cheek, wiping away his tears. The silver haired boy could just barely bring himself to open his bleary eyes, seeing a haze of Rei staring at him like he was prey. He whimpered in excitement and fear, an audible whine came from him as Rei grinned and his fangs glinted almost ominously. 

Rei’s lips were soft as they trailed down Koga’s neck and chest, a flurry of butterflies in the younger’s stomach as he felt his muscles tense. He felt Kaoru’s hands pull his pants down his hips, though, slightly struggling because of their position. All Koga did is lift his hips up obediently and Rei’s hands immediately met Kaoru’s and undressed him with ease. When the guitarist felt his cock press against his stomach, it was hot and sticky.

Starting to feel increasingly embarrassed at the fact that he was only in his tee shirt—and, even that, Kaoru was inching up every minute—while the other two were still completely clothed. Koga started whining incessantly, almost like a kicked puppy, as he pawed at Rei’s shirt and hoodie. The black haired boy simply raised an eyebrow but the smirk on his lips let Koga know Rei knew exactly what he wanted but purposely wasn’t complying. As always,

“Use words, dear Wanko~,” Rei purred and Koga fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had to be a good boy and earn his treat. 

“Ta-take...it off…” Koga hated how wrecked he sounded, voice hoarse and wavering. He wished he could say it was foreign to his ears but he’s been bitched out more than enough to know when he sounded like one. The startled whimper he did when he could feel Kaoru’s finger slip into his hole only added to that. With every hot puff that left his mouth, Koga was quietly mewling under it. He doesn’t know how long Kaoru spent slowly opening him up with Rei lazily stroking his cock but he found it maddening. 

“ _ Senpai..!”  _ Koga whined indignantly, pouting yet even not even sure who he was begging. Once again a chorus of chuckles floated into his ears and the heat in his stomach curled even tighter. Kaoru began gently kissing and biting at the nape of his neck, having already muttered an embarrassing comment about “how long it’s gotten to be”. Koga was  _ definitely  _ not growing out his hair again since Rei left— _ no way! _

“Good boy,” Rei whispered as he leaned and placed a quick peck on the pet’s lips before he pulled his clothes off and undid the buckle of his belt. While the oldest boy pulled his cock out and started stroking it, Kaoru gently patted Koga’s thighs with a quiet command of ‘up’. Kaoru slid his pants down and pulled his erection from his jeans, Rei also having done the same. Koga readied himself as he began to drop down onto Kaoru’s cock.

Koga let out a moan that sounded ripped straight from a cheesy porno, “ _ Ah, yes!”  _ Kaoru enveloped him in a hot and heavy kiss as Rei leaned back down, resuming his soft kisses on Koga’s stomach. When their lips separated, Koga cried out, “ _ Ngh, Kaoru..! _ ” He could feel the blonde’s smirk against his cheek.

Right into his ear, Kaoru whispered, “God, you sound like  _ such  _ a bitch in heat.” 

Koga broke out into a fit of desperate whimpers, the sting of humiliation made his cock twitch in anticipation as he rolled hips around Kaoru. Rei bit into his stomach at the same time and Koga rasped for air, not being able to do anything but make choked sounds of pleasure as Kaoru held his hips and pressed deep into him.

Koga slumped forwards, heaving for breaths when Kaoru finally let him raise his hips slightly. His reprieve is short lived however, Rei’s warm and inviting mouth wrapped around his cock. He could feel himself tensing up and Kaoru began rubbing soothing circles in his thighs, shushing him.”Shh, shh, relax, baby...Just let yourself feel good…” Kaoru breathed out, voice thick with lust and rumbling deep in his chest. Koga shuddered just at the sound of it, immediately feeling even tinier and swooning just a little harder.

He can feel himself relax and Kaoru coo’d, beginning to slowly thrust up into him again, “Just like that, cutie…” Koga could still feel his hips rolling up into Rei’s eager mouth but he’s complacent for the most part. Rei’s head continued bobbing up and down as he slowly arched his back, jacking himself off with one hand. His other hand was toying with Koga’s balls, lewd slurping and licking sounds bounced off of the walls. Koga could hear his high pitched keens bouncing off of the walls of Kaoru’s living room and wanted to hide his face.

Kaoru continued thrusting up into him, chasing after his own pleasure and being rewarded with the utterly sultry sounds falling from Koga’s mouth. Rei pulled his hand away from his erection to brush his messy hair behind his ears, ebony curled and luxurious from all of the sweat, ruby irises looked up at Koga’s expression through long eyelashes. His fingers found their way to Koga’s arousal, having slid his mouth off of it and opted to press wet kisses and licks to the side of it.

“Wha’ do you  _ sh _ ay to your  _ sh _ eniors…” Rei pressed a few more kisses to the flushed tip, “for treatin’ you  _ sh _ o nicely..?” The black haired boy licked one last long stripe up Koga’s cock before wrapping his lips around it yet again. The silver haired boy nearly convulsed, his hands pulling at—and definitely stretching—the fabric of Kaoru’s shirt. 

“ _ Anh, th-thank ya..!”  _ Koga forced out, throwing his head back as he repeated himself a few more times, hips tried to desperately fuck into Rei’s mouth. He couldn’t because the blonde was still holding onto his hips, Rei once again pulled his heavenly mouth from Koga’s twitching erection as he grinned lopsidedly. The oldest’s face was flushed a cherry red, lips red like strawberries and wet with spit, he looked utterly seductive. Koga thought, in that moment, he could fuck into Rei’s mouth for days at a time.

_ How can he look so pretty sucking cock? It’s unfair.., _ Koga pouted and Rei stuck a pierced tongue out at him. “You can’t cum so soon again~, that’s no fun. Be patient and..,” Rei kissed the tip and Koga whined, “Let us take care of you.” Vaguely, the youngest could feel himself nod. Soon enough, he was engulfed in that heavenly warmth again. 

“Sakuma-senpai, it fe-feels good…” Koga whispered, voice hot and heavy. Kaoru thrust particularly hard and Koga genuinely sobbed, tears springing into his eyes all over again, “Kaoru..! More, m- _ more..!” _ The youngest cried out, a waterfall of moans escaped him as he was pleasured from every angle. Suddenly, Koga’s hands let go of the blonde’s shirt and his nails clawed at Kaoru’s hands and it only took a few moments of scratching for him to get the message. Kaoru let go of Koga’s hips and interlaced their fingers together, he could feel how intensely the smaller boy was shaking and gripping his hand. 

His moans were pathetic high pitched wavers, nearly drowning out Kaoru’s pleased grunts and moans alongside Rei’s busy mouth. Tears were flowing down Koga’s cheeks as he started incoherently babbling about how good it felt, “ _ Senpais _ , hurry..!  _ Hah, hah,  _ so good! ‘M gonna break..!” When Koga couldn’t get anything out by loud whines and whimpers, Kaoru kissed his knuckles before capturing his lips again.

The heat in Koga’s stomach was coiling and coiling, pulling so taught he knew that it would snap at any second, not able to stop the increasingly loud whimpers the blonde was eagerly swallowing. Drool trailed down his chin and his cheeks were soaked with tears, hair a sweaty mess, Koga knew he looked utterly pathetic. Yet, Rei’s sharp black nails were tracing the sweetest patterns in his thighs and Kaoru was kissing him deep like his life depended on it—he’d never felt prettier. 

Kaoru rolled his hips, angling his thrust a little differently and Koga saw nothing but white behind his eyelids. He couldn’t help but break the kiss, moans that bordered on shrieking left him, “ _ Cumming, cumming—!” _ The guitarist arched his back, thrusting into Rei’s tight throat as he unleashed a hot and heavy load. The black haired boy eagerly swallowed it down, sucking Koga utterly dry as he finished himself off and moaned around the sensitive member.

Kaoru followed not too soon after, biting down on Koga’s shoulder as he came inside of the younger boy. Rei pulled off of the guitarist’s dick with a lewd  _ pop _ noise and wiped his lips with the back of his clean hand as he stared at both Koga and Kaoru with a satisfied smirk. Koga’s brain had shut off a  _ very  _ long time ago and he was nothing but a blissed out mess, completely limp in Kaoru’s arms but still holding onto his hands. He stared up at Rei through his tear dotted eyelashes, all the love and adoration in the world apparent in his gaze and the oldest couldn’t help but to place a hand on his cheek.

“You did so well,  _ Koga _ .” Rei’s voice was soft and low, it only intensified the buzzing afterglow Koga felt and he whimpered softly in response. With that praise, the silver haired boy’s eyelids felt so heavy and Kaoru kissed his forehead. Koga wondered for a few brief moments why he always tried so uselessly hard to hold onto his sanity in the beginning when losing it felt like  _ this.  _ Such a scalding and intense heat followed with the most comforting, thoughtless cool. He didn’t worry about anything, he just got to be utterly wrecked and then sufficiently babied.

Rei kissed all over his face, whispering hurried little proclamations of love and Koga breathed back, “I love you too, senpai…” It was no joke when he told Rei they’d be together for eternity all those years ago. Kaoru whined like a brat, pushing Rei away from Koga’s face and giving him chaste kisses, as well. 

“I love you, too.” Kaoru reminded and the guitarist couldn’t help but smile, his heart always melted when Kaoru was forward with his affection rather than teasing. 

Koga’s post sex addled brain decided to humor the blonde, a honey sweet, “ _ I love you too, Hakaze-senpai”  _ floated from his lips. Kaoru had to bite his own lip, dick twitching in interest once more already but he controlled himself. When he met Rei’s gaze, they both just started to grin because as they both knew,

_ This was going to be a fun weekend. _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fic <3


End file.
